


[podfic] Snow on Strange Regions

by arkadyevna



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voiceteam Mystery Box, voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofSnow on Strange Regionsbyjezebel_rising.Arthur's last name is *Addams*.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 7
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] Snow on Strange Regions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snow on Strange Regions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506732) by [jezebel_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel_rising/pseuds/jezebel_rising). 



****

**Original:** [Snow on Strange Regions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506732) by jezebel_rising. 

**Reader and Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Relationship(s):** Arthur/Eames. 

**Rating:** Not Rated.

**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings.

**Length:** 00:14:19

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kpd1f4te88csj43/%255BINCT%255D_Snow_on_Strange_Regions.mp3/file) : **9.36 MB**

Ta, listeners~!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box for Day 2 - In Their Shoes Challenge, as a gift for [AirgiPodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV). Made with the loving and phenomenal support of the indominable Team Lavender Menace!!! Thank you so much to [jezebel_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel_rising/pseuds/jezebel_rising) for their permission to podfic, and for writing this wonderful little piece I absolutely love it.


End file.
